Story 1: narusasu repayment
by Laruapalmer811
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story being published on here, it's pretty long but detailed and has an actual story line in it rather then jumps straight to action. Um please leave comments if you can. The more people that comment good, the more story's that will come. This is a narusasu story, both of them are ages 18(sasuke) 19 (Naruto)


It was after a mission in the hidden mist where I woke up the next day to find myself clenched in the arms of a foe, let alone naruto, but I didn't move or struggle. I didn't care what this was all about, nor the thought of what happened lastnight, just that I was happy, something that rarely comes my way. I looked back after lifting up his arms which was a struggle almost as if he were keeping me from leaving or falling off the bed. After managing to leave the bed I gathered my shirt and pants from the ground which sat under Narutos cat who seemed to be enjoying it as a bed. When i threw my ahirt back on a Smudge caught my eye, at first i tried to scrape it off with my fingers and stopped when i knew what is was. Trying to dissipate from the scene the cat followed giving one small "meow" before smirking and following me out,

"Sasuke?" I heard but didn't want to look back, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had won again. I stopped dead in my tracks looking at the doorway out into the lobby of his small apartment complex,  
"I love you" he said silently almost knowing that I wouldnt be able to leave him empty handed,  
"You dobe" I whispered before letting a faint tear fall from my eye, and smirking trying to hold back a smile that I didn't want. I shut the door and made my way out.

(The 2 nights before)  
Our mission was simple for an A ranked assignment, team 7 was to retrieve an item that was stolen from the hidden leaf village by the scum of the mist village. Me Naruto and Sakura were on this one alone being how kakashi was the main diversion and our captain. Naruto was the village clown or in my case the village idiot, and for some reason he looks at us as "equal", and will stop at nothing to prove it. Although the mission was a success, there were a few mistakes made (by Naruto) which lead to me saving Narutos life again for the 3rd time. In the end Sakura was the one to catch the item, but I suffered deep cut marks after trying to avoid a shiracan storm saving Naruto from getting blown to bits. After the mission I was treated in the nearest hospital where I awoke when narutos head made my leg fall asleep, I opened my eyes in struggle ticking my leg to get him off,but nothing seemed to work. So then I decided to come down on him with a crutch which sat next to the bed,  
"Ouch, what the hell" he screamed and waved his hand across his head hoping for the pain to disappear  
"Stop sleeping on my leg you dobe", he looked puzzled as if he didn't expect to fall asleep right then and there. Lifting the crutch was hard enough with the cuts in the back of my shoulder so I dropped it suddenly and watched it roll of the bed where Naruto was, I didn't scream or make a sound because of the pain. Although the cuts were deep and still bleeding, I didn't notice the pain to be anything I haven't felt before, my head struck the pillow when I realized I'd be useless for the next couple of days . While I laid there slowly blinking, Naruto had made his way over and picked my back up to see the wound,  
"Ow that hurts! Jackass" I screamed and struggled but he didn't pay any mind to it and placed his hand on the biggest cut slashed around my back and sobbed. His face was straight, which was creepy to me, I've never seen this side to him, he almost looked...guilty. Then in the mixed of it I felt a tear hit my back, and snuffles seemed to be the only thing that was leaving his mouth, I tried to brake the silence,  
"It'll be alright dobe, I had worse" I said pushing him off a little because the salt from the tears bothered my cut. He sat down and I watched as he cleaned himself up and whispered something in the air,  
"Your the most important thing to me". I acted like I didn't hear it, like I didn't want to hear it. I heard kakashi head down the hall so I threw a towel over to Naruto and told him to clean his face up. When kakashi walked through the door he looked surprised to be Seeing Naruto here. As he walked forward Sakura came up from behind rushing over to Naruto and punching him dead in the face.  
"You could have gotten my Sasuke killed" Sakura screamed fully aware that I was listening. Naruto screamed in pain and sat back to avoid another blow to the face. For the next hour, we discussed the terms of closing out the mission and how we would have to stay the night to make sure it was accomplished. Looking a Sakura, kakashi handed her a card that read "komara hotel room 345", then he gave one to Naruto that had the number 121. When he turned to me he didn't have anything in his hand, he looked over at Naruto and said "you two will be sharing a room". My face was filled with rage but then I looked over at Naruto and saw that he wasn't route nor hipper or protesting, almost seemed lifeless. Kakashi and Sakura left the room after Sakura invited me to dinner and had me reject it. Naruto stayed behind and picked up the crutch from the floor,  
"Come on" he said offering his hand to have me swat it away. I grabbed my shirt from the dresser and my shoes and headband from Naruto and wiggled my way to the door where the other crutch was. The hotel wasn't far from the hospital which was good considering how much strength it took to use crutches and how much strength I had in me. It started to snow a little as small flakes crashed against narutos shoulder in front of me. It was rare for it to snow like this, and what was more rare is to hear nothing come out of Naruto since we left the hospital, the silence was more cold then the Night itself.  
"Hey how long is it going to fu ..." I stated to say until my crutch caught on ice sending me off balance toward the side of the hill where then narutos attention hit and he flew over to catch me before I would hit the ground. I looked over at the broken crutch and threw it down the hill, "piece of shit", I looked up at narutos face and it sent a chill down my spin. He looked worried but almost tired or again guilty.  
"Are you ok Sasuke" he said really smoothly and depressing looking at snow catch the side of my check and dispatch down to the back of my head. I pushed him off once It felt like blushing started to come, trying to get up I almost stumbled again but managed to stay afoot. Soon after Naruto walked in front of me and looked back over his shoulder and asked me to hop on, I couldn't see his mouth, all I could see was the cold eyes that I've never seen before, I didn't protest. While riding hatch back on Naruto I started to think about why he was so upset and how even though its killing him, it could have killed me too. I looked up after crossing my arms around his neck to keep from falling and saw the sign to the korna hotel. Naruto checked us in and walked me up the stairs and into the room where laid one king sized bed. He looked around for a little and then made his way to the bed and dropped me off,  
"You should go shower" he said seriously, handed me a towel and heading over towards the kitchen area. I looked at the towel then over at Naruto and still couldn't see why he was acting like this, it almost seemed childish. I took off my shirt when I got up from the bed and saw blood marks already forming where the cuts were on my back, I felt Naruto peak over to see how I was doing. When I got the shirt off blood started to run down my back and hit the floor, I felt a gentle touch swip up my back catching the blood before it created more of a mess. I jolted around and something hit my back jerking me forward and into Naruto,  
"Are you going to be ok Sasuke" he said not moving but letting me make the moves, to further his awkwardness.  
"What's wrong with you! Why are you acting like this?!" I screamed demanding an answer but he just stood there silent, about to cry again. Angry at his reaction I got up and started to walk to the bathroom hearing the faint sobs fluster the air again,  
"I'm sorry" he whispered moving his hand across his face wiping up the already dried up snot, but I didn't look back, I never look back. Sitting in the shower the hot water seemed to stick on the cuts making it impossible to be comfortable, but i didn't say a word, I didn't scream or struggle. Steam started to build up in the air as I stay thinking about the last couple months, the day that started this whole thing off.

It was during a bother mission where Naruto and I were in the same position as now, but instead of the awkwardness we just hated each other. Anyways, the day went on as a big fight until the night hit when Naruto was having a dream that seemed to shift the air as he started to growl out in the night twitching and changing chakra levels almost instantly, when I went over to grab his hand the wind around him cut the air making a stab at my hand slicing a deep cut causing me to jerk back. I looked at my hand and back at Naruto getting worried about what he was dreaming about, I went in for a quick shake before the wind could cut me. I quickly jolted for his hand And grabbed on to it about to wake him up, but then it just stopped. The wind settled, and his chakras level seemed to dissipate, he even started to snore loudly. After everything seemed alright, I tried to move back into my place but his hand seemed to hold my hand tight and didn't let go. I couldn't help but smile, looking down at him acting like a child even when he was sleeping. After that night, in the morning he acted like he is today once he noticed the cuts on my hand, and the fact that we were holding hands must have told him he was having an "episode" again.

I turned off the water in the shower and walked out the door to find the lights off and the tv on. Naruto was already in bed watching t.v with his shirt and pants off but his green boxed boxers on. I walked over to the bed and turned on the lights throwing a bottle of medicine over to him. I turned around and asked him to put it on the cut marks on my back. I looked over my shoulders to see his face but it was looking away from the cuts, like he didn't want to see what was his fault, and suddenly I had enough of it.  
"Naruto it's okay, I'll be fine. I don't hate you or anything, so you can stop feeling sorry", I said looking at the wall with my back facing him, making sure he couldn't see my face. There was a silence for about 2 mins and then he started to rub the ointment in to the cuts being a little ruff but then easing up at the bigger cuts,  
"One day, ill make you mine" he whispered in my left ear being completely direct, I made sure not to show any signs of reaction, I couldn't/ wouldn't let him win me over like that. After 5 mins of having him gaze at my back taking sniffs of my scent, savoring this moment he finally was done, I grabbed my shirt and turned off the lights then faced the t.v imposing a straight face, something that just came natural. I turned off the t.v and laid back in the bed watching in the dark as Naruto followed, I faced the door, and Naruto faced me. The silence came again, leaving me unable to sleep, but the fact that Naruto wasn't snoring told me he hadn't been able to sleep too. After 10 mins of thinking about the events of today and the past missions I worked up the strength to budge up against narutos belly placing myself in the crest of his chest and laying my head under his chin,  
"Sasuke?" He said moving his hands up trying not to get introuble, I pulled his arm and placed in across my chest letting his hand grip the top abdomens and snuggled into his body more, his heart was racing with the situation at hand, and he made sure not to make any sudden movements to mess up what he already had, as a couple mins seemed to float by he started to ease into it.  
"Sasuke, I love you" he said making me jolt in place and catching me with a squeeze, I felt his face rise up which could only mean that he was smiling again. His words seemed to stick in my head for hours that night as I laid there letting Naruto fall asleep never letting that smile leave his face burying it into my head,taking gasps of my smell easing his heart beat ad putting him into a deep sleep, and then it happened. I felt this tear fall down my cheek, without wiping it up I simply let it dry out then shifted my body digging my head into narutos chest almost suffocating myself in his scent, and then I realized why he could sleep so easily.

The next morning I woke up when narutos feet seemed to rap around mine making me get extremely hot, so I tried to pull off of him but he seemed to be pulling me in even in his sleep. Every time I would budge away his face would cringe up almost as if struggling with something. When I finally pulled off I looked down at Naruto who seemed to still be fast asleep with no intent to wake up, I keep looking down at him and noticed his morning wood poking threw the covers as he snored louder and louder, and I have to say surprisingly he was way bigger then I thought, I shook my head to keep the thought out. I felt absolutely discussing and my cuts hurt more and more with every move, so I went to the shower to wash up. When I came out of the shower I expected Naruto to be up especially considering how early he fell asleep lastnight, but there he laid hugging what I imagine he thought was me, a pillow. I decided to let him live in his fantasy for a little while until I got dressed an ate breakfast. There was a knock at the door and then a letter sent under the crack that had team 7 symbol on it. the letter was to inform me and Naruto that kakashi and Sakura went ahead to go back to the village, and that I should get treated from the medical ninja before making our way. I took one more look over at Naruto who was now drooling on the nearest pillow and walked out towards the medic stations. Long story short my cuts were healed shut but didn't mean it couldn't open with a slight graze, so now what's left for 3 weeks is 3 scars and one being the biggest coving my upper back. It took 3 hours to get out of that medical waste an make my way back to the hotel to grab Naruto and leave. Before I opened the door, I looked at a clock that stood up against the wall,  
"3 o'clock already" I said to myself opening the door and finding Naruto STILL sleeping but this time clenching on to my bloody shirt from before,  
"Naruto! Wake up already!" I screamed by his ear making him jump up in the air and on his face. I threw his clothes and his shoes at him and ripped my shirt out of his hand,  
"We're leaving in 10 mins" I said "get ready", it took exactly 10 mins for Naruto to meet me in the lobby where I had been signing out out the hotel. When Naruto came down he seemed tired but most importantly back to his normal self. He yawned when he got up next to me, then chuckled as I walked in front of him not mucking but remembering the events of last night. It would take us 4 hours to reach the village and be back home and I had no intention of discussing anything that happened last night. The road to the village took a strain on my back making it almost impossible to walk normally which Naruto caught and offered to carry me, but instead I just threw the bag I was carrying at him for him to hold. I stood up front since Naruto had all of our things which meant if Something happened I could defend us both. I looked over my shoulders and back at Naruto to find him looking at me strangely making me look away fast and move forward alittle more.  
"Why are you looking at me like that" I said but he wasn't listening, so then I screamed his name and then he answered back,  
"I was thinking of how I'm going to repay you for saving me" he said throwing his hands behind his head looking up in the sky catching himself off guard. I looked back because I knew he wasn't paying attention, I caught a glimpse of his stupid smile in the sun and it made me remember how hard it was to see it moments ago,  
" you should pay attention to where your walking idiot, this place is buried in Booby traps" I said taking a couple more steps forward then feeling a snug at my feet making me trip forward and land on the floor, next thing I heard to crack noises which seemed to be coming over to the side of me. When I tried to get up my wound had opened back up because of how much I struggled making me trip again with pain,  
"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed dropping the bags and running over. When I looked up I saw 2 logs hurdling towards me, then in the split second that I had Naruto grabbed me at full speed and saved me. After the trap had failed all that was left was a blood spilled stain from my open cut and one cut that Naruto got on his neck from jumping in for the save. The dust disappeared and Naruto was still clutching me in tight until he knew everything was safe, he even poked his head up first to make sure it had all been over with.  
"Are you alright Sasuke"  
"Yeah, my cut just opened up", I wiped off a bit of dirt from my back and grabbed for the healing gel in the backpack,  
"Do you want me to put that on for you" he said pulling up my shirt almost insisting that he did, but I didn't protest. After setting off the trip we knew we had to exit out right away so when my gel was on Naruto pick me up and helped me walk the rest of the trip home towards the village. When we got to the village Naruto insisted that I stay over his place tonight, after he saved my life I said that we were even but instead Naruto said to repay me for that I have to stay over. When we handed our reports in to the village prosecutor our S-rank mission was done. On my way home, Naruto slipped the question again before letting me head in. When I looked back to utterly tell him no again I noticed the cut from earlier had already started to close up, it was remarkable and unbelievable.  
"So, can you please stay over Sasuke!" He said again getting closer grabbing my hand and budging me towards his direction. He smiled up at me hoping I would buy into his demands but I couldn't possible do it without a reason, so I told him it was because I didn't want my cuts to open and bleed out in the night. After that he screamed at the top of his lungs having no thought as to the neighbors who were trying to sleep at 12 in the morning, he let me go and I slammed the door in his face. Why was I compromising with him anyways? All that was going through my mind was what happens the nights we do end having to spend together, maybe this time will be different because its more like spending time with him. I gulped at the thought. I got my stuff together and walked outside where Naruto had been waiting on my door step. He looked over his shoulders and got up throwing his hands over his head,  
"You ready hehe" he chuckled as I walked by him towards his house walking a step in front of him at all times. When we got to his small apartment complex it seemed almost instant that I would hate this night, everything was small here. We walked up to the 3rd floor to room 811 where when the door opened I instantly wanted to leave, the main room was a mess (understatement) and cups of roman were laid out like rats infesting his apartment. The t.v stood almost a foot away from his arm chair like all he does is watch t.v and eat his cupped romain on a daily bases,  
"You have got to be kidding me" I said sincerely disappointed, almost hating myself about now.  
"Oh ya, sorry, didn't think I was going to have company over tonight", his answer lingered the room until I couldn't take enough of it and ran into the bathroom.  
"Whats a matter with my house Sasuke!?" He screamed chasing after me once his saw the hateful look on my face.  
"It's extremely dirty, but what should I have expected from you anyways", I said with no response coming back, I felt pretty bad so I changed the subject,  
"I'm going to take a shower", I started the water and took off my clothes and slowly walked into his shower room where surprisingly I found myself in a shower haven. Compared to my shower this was more clean, definitely bigger, and even had more accessories in it. I looked at the door now realizing that I had gone to hard on Naruto, I mean who was I to judge how he cleans his own house anyways. After the shower I truly felt unbelievably clean and refreshed, I even put on some night swep because there were so many options, come to think of it, when did Naruto get so clean? I got out of the shower and walked into the living area where no one had been found but all the things had been picked up from the floor and even the tv was put against the wall and plugged in to a different outlet and all. The kitchen itself looked remodeled and shaped differently to fit my liking. After looking at more things that had changed I felt a sudden shift in the air and turned around quickly pulling my knife, which I always carry on me, to have it pressed against the throat of Naruto. Only this wasn't really Naruto, it was a clone who had been holding a couple of boxes of junk probably going to throw them out,  
"Sasuke your done!" He screamed running around my knife and out the door, I turned and followed him with the knife,  
"Hey look Sasukes out" another one said down the hall next to narutos bed room,  
"Sasuke" the 3rd one came out of the closet wrestling the wires of the vacuum. They all looked at me walk into the hall way where I presumed the real Naruto was at the end of in his room and while I walked to the room, I would dig my knife into the back of there heads. It took longer than I expected to get the last clone down and out, he seemed to bicker on about how wrong this was but I just stuck him in the neck. When I got into narutos room it smelled clean and almost like what you would smell if you took a whiff of narutos scent, which would make you think that he probably just stays in him room all day. When I saw Naruto his shirt was off but all I could see was his back because he was on the ground reaching under his bed tightening up alittle more,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just moving things around, you were right, I should have cleaned up a whole ago" he said back getting up and wipping off the dust from his shorts making me step back and sneeze up against his closet door knob hitting my cut and making me fall to the ground in pain,  
"Sasuke...I'm, I'm, sorry" he said about to help me up but I pushed him off,  
"I'm fine," I got up from the floor and told Naruto to get the ointment from my bag and he rushed to get it before I could finish getting off my shirt. I could feel narutos eyes gaze at me intensely as I took off my shirt, when I was done I looked over at Naruto who was almost drooling, I faced away quickly an covered up, blushing but not showing it.  
"Oh ya" he said moving forward and touch my back sending my body flinging forward because his hands seemed ice cold. He took the ointment and started at the top scars and then headed to the big one which seemed to hurt the most since the whole time he was touching it I dug my fingers into his sheets hoping the pain would go away. After he got done rubbing most of the ointment on I keep my shirt off to let it dry out. There was an awkward silence again so I moved away from his bed to make sure he didn't try any moves. Looking around the room I really saw no where I was going to sleep and I knew that narutos guest room was out of the question, so he really intended to create another atmosphere like last night, he wanted it again. Not that I can blame him, I to felt better after last nights sleep, and it doesn't seem fare to punish him if even I want it. I looked back at him who was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking, his face was normal almost looked familiar, and then i realized. That face is shared by me to, it's loneliness, it's the one think that I can relate with him, such a horrible trait isn't it? something 2 people shouldn't relate on but I could get how he's feeling. Hopeless. In the heat of the moment and for the sake of getting his mind off things I laid next to him, resting my head along his chest. He gazed down at me about to talk but I cupped my hand over his mouth before he would say something, I just wanted him to live in the moment rather than regret something he would say. My head was rock heavy being pushed by every breath he took. A few mins had gone by and I looked up to see Naruto almost about to fall asleep digging his nose into my head Acknowledging the smell,  
"Naruto... What do you remember about your parents?" I said looking back up at the ceiling almost regretting have asked that question. His heart beat changed, almost mellowed out more as I laid there waiting for an answer I swung my arm across his chest to calm him down some more and for the trust. He took a glimpse down at me and then lifted his arm over his head and sighed,  
"I was to young to remember much about my parents... All I can remember was the faint smile that they'd give me, or the eyes that I had inherited from my mother", the subject seemed to hit him pretty hard, another feeling that we both shared. After that conversation ended it seemed to drift on to another question about family and then went on to why he wanted to become hokage. To be honest I was happy with this question thing, not like I would show it but I felt, wanted, then the question had to be asked.  
"Earlier you said you loved me... Why did you say that?" I asked expecting another complete silence right after but instead he seemed happy that I finally asked the question,  
" for a while now I've always been...jealous of you, and then I started to have feelings for you after you saved my life for the first time during our mission in the hidden mist." He went on still looking at the ceiling as if in deep thought  
"Your strong, smart, skillful, powerful, extremely good looking, you smell amazing, you..." I cupped his mouth again to stop him from talking. After that was done I pushed up more towards his face and came out of the crest of his chest and around to look him in the eyes, there was a brief moment of hesitation at which I would just look deep into his green eyes, idk why but they looked more green and nicer than usual, and then I went in for a kiss. Of course it was the last thing he was expecting, his eyes stayed open throughout half of the kiss which told me that. I couldn't believe that I was the one to kiss him though, it's not something I would do let alone completely admit that I had feeling for this guy. After I pulled away he stuck his hands behind my back and hugged me deep against him then went in for another kiss but I pulled away almost regretting the first, and he saw it. We were still on his bed, both of us to lazy to get up, and to shocked to talk. Already in my mind I was thinking how stupid I was to do that, and what was going to happen the rest of the night. I rolled off the bed and Naruto protested to come back but I had to put on my shirt, I felt way to exposed. I felt a nub at my arm and Naruto looked up and smile, but didn't say a thing, making me get pretty angry, what gave him the right to make me feel weak. He turned on his little 24 inch t.v which was on Japanese soaps which was pretty funny so I smirked about to make a smart remark then Naruto took of his shirt and came off the bed to lay another kiss on me, but this time he put his hands over my eyes almost as if a secret kiss, or some kind of fantasy he's had. When he finished I couldn't help but blush in front of him and then he let me go,  
"I smell like crap so I'm going to shower, make yourself at home Sasuke!" he smiled over at me as he let go on my hand and walked to the bathroom. So there I was, alone in his room looking at the mess that was pushed behind objects in hopes of me not noticing. A picture laid on his night stand along with a bunch of junk food of us and team 7. It was a bit dusty and worn out but the only part of the photo that wasn't dusty was me, I blushed once I realized why. All this time I've had someone like me and I didn't even know, nor care, just the thought of being with the one you love for so long and not have that person know, must drive someone crazy. I took a seat on narutos bed and thought about when the last time I felt like this was, and to think of it; this was the first time. The first time someone's cared about me, and the first time I've cared about someone else. I clutched onto his sheets and laid down on his drool stained pillow and cum stained covers,  
"I can get used to this" I said out loud to myself,  
"Get used to what" I heard come from the door as Naruto stood shirt and pants off only to be blocked by his green boxers.  
"Nnn-nothing, you need to clean more of this room it's awful" I said after stuttering the nothing and hoping to change the subject. He walked over to me and wrestled me to the bed making me struggle to get loose, he grabbed both of my wrist and pinned me down against the bed,  
"Just let me have you..." He said making me stop moving and giving him my full attention,  
"Let me make you happy everyday for the rest of your life. I need you Sasuke" he finished with hoping for an I love you back or something, but I couldn't work up the courage. After waiting for something to happen he got a bit mad and backed off and stood off the bed walking away but before making it to the door he stopped,  
"If there's one thing I want form you the most Sasuke, it is to see you smile". I could tell he was crying, I didn't blame him, to have what you wanted in front of you, but then finding a catch to his reward, I can't put him threw more pain.  
"I love you too Naruto" I said before he left the room, he turned around with tears coming down his face from before and looked shock to to see my smiling. Then it stopped, my days of hiding were behind me, I could feel the loneliness lift off my shoulders as Naruto hugged me after finally realizing that I was his now. He wiped off his tears after sobbing quite much compared to what I let out. I laid him on the bed and instead of laying by him, I laid on top of him, something that felt right this time around. He picked at my hair with his hand as I ran my hand on the side of his body, then I delta tug from the bottom of my shirt. I looked up at Naruto with a questioned face but it was to late and my shirt was off and now I laid with Naruto bareback,  
"You skin is so soft, yet extremely cold" he chuckled but stopped when I punched him on the side. He picked up my body to meet his and then started to make out with me, at first It was to much and it was hard to breath after a while but then it started to feel extremely good and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the back of his head and ran my finger threw his hair, then I figured it was my turn to make a move. I slowly pulled away kissing my way down his neck sitting on his chest crouched over nibbling on parts of his neck bitting to the sounds of his moans almost attacking his weak spots. I made my way, down to his nipples where I licked vigorously and then was snapped back up right where Naruto held my hands back behind my back and did the same thing I was doing to him, to me. I closed my eyes feeling embarrassed to be seen like this, he slowly went down my leg and started to unbutton my pants quickly, I got the strength to say his name obviously asking him to stop but he just bit down on my neck and licked around the wound. Next thing I knew I was laying on Narutos bed naked and totally exposed, Naruto gulped at the sight of me looking up at him with drool leaving my lips as he stripped me and felt me up more. I took my hands and cupped his eyes to keep him from staring at me,  
"Why are you hiding yourself" he said smiling down at me, I had to think of something quick before he would brake free so I ask the first thing on my mind,  
"Why aren't you naked as well" I whispered feeling foolish for saying something like that. He picked me up and threw me on the bed laying me down but I didn't let my hands escape his eyes in embarrassment. He took my other hand and lead it to his torso and to his belt buckle where as soon as it happened my hand moved on its own and started to undress him and then when I almost had it all off my hand left his eyes and I slowly pulled it all off. I looked down at Naruto and backed away alittle at the sight of his penis,  
"Naruto it's. it's" I stuttered as he watched my face expression looking down at his big dick, having me look at it made it get even bigger and already it was leaking semen out the tip,  
"It's about 8 inches" he said finally getting my attention off his... He grabbed my hand again and placed it on the tip of his dick and started to kiss me again. I was in a total daze at this time as my hands started to stroke him up and down slowly and with every stroke his face would cringe up against mine asking for more. Then as quickly as I started he stood up on the bed and screamed  
"I can't take it anymore" he started to jerk of himself right next to my face, letting the tip swirl against my check and rub against my skin,  
"I'm going to cum" he screamed again backing away alittle and unloading 8 pumps of cum on my face and neck. After that was done Naruto sat back on the bed complaining about how quick that was and how he always imagined something different, he took a peck over at me after cursing himself and saw how sticky my face was and apologized. I reached for a tissue and then Naruto smacked it out of my hand and late my hands down,  
"this is my responsibility, let me take car of it", he said starting to lick it clean from my neck and making his way up to clean off the areas around my check,  
"Don't lick up your own" I said getting hard again and feeling Naruto get hard again to,  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" he said finishing the last bit and then quickly making his way down licking a trail that lead to my penis where he slowly started to lick and then placed it in his mouth where his tongue seemed to focus on the tip as he moved up and down. My hand made its way to his head helping him push down with the rhymes asking for him to go deeper. He looked up at my face as I bit my lips in pleasure so he shifted his body to have his penis standing straight right in front of my face. Just looking at it again I could tell its gotten bigger,  
"Sasuke, do me too" he said rushing me wanted To have more fun. I started to lick the tip and the whole at the tip and then I decided to start elsewhere as to where he started on me. I lifted up my head and started to lick his balls letting one at a time make its way into my mouth switch them around licking and cleaning every area. He stopped licking as soon as I did it, moaning loudly as I Gobbled down. Then it happened again, Naruto screamed out loud and shifted his body towards my face,  
"In your mouth, please in your mouth" he said pressing it up against the entrance of my mouth forcing it in slowly and then forcing it hard down my throat making it pulsate out and showing it poke the lines of my throat,  
"I'm cumming again!" He screamed forcing it as much as he could inside making me gauge and sending loads down my throat. He didn't take it out at first, he made sure that every bit was pumped out in my mouth and when he was done he slowly let it out making sure nothing would spill an once he saw it in my mouth, I let him watch as I swallowed it in 2 gulps. I was exhausted and to be honest I was hoping Naruto was too but instead,when I looked down at it again, it was as hard as it was before, if not harder. His eyes didn't leave my face, he came down for a kiss on my forehead and that's when he asked the question I never wanted to hear,  
"Can I enter you now?" He asked kissing my check and neck more letting his dick ride along side my leg dry humping between my thys making me hard again. He stuck a finger in his mouth and sent it down to my but lifting it up in the air and having my crouch over like a dog,  
"Naruto, no please" I whimpered as he dug it deeper down obviously not knowing what he was doing. He pecked over to see my face and make sure I was alright before letting his fingers play around. If I had to admit, the feeling was discussing but for some reason my body was just asking for more. He had 3 fingers inside now licking my butt and making his way to the whole where he let his finger loose and was now using his tongue as a weapon,  
"Naruto no!" I screamed cumming on his hand which was placed over my dick while he was licking me.  
"Looks like I found your weak spot" he said smiling licking up my cum from his hand savoring the last pulled me close up to him with tip of his penis rested against the entrance of my ass and then I got cold feet and backed off. His face was dramatically disappointed, as I crawled away,  
"I'll do it, just let me do it" I said slapping his hand away from touching me, I pushed him over on his back and sat on his chest reaching over my back to stroke him a little before sitting up and let his dick hit the entrance of my whole again. I took one more look at Naruto face before I let him do this, his face told me he wanted it badly, but me, I was scared to like it. I slowly let him enter me and surprisingly the tip went in easy, but from then on it hurt so I just let the tip enter. I started to move letting it leave and come back in for more looking using Narutos chest to balance my hands and use as force. After a little while it seemed that Naruto had enough because he decided to grab my arms and force it in half way now making me scream in pain,  
"Awhhhhhhh" I screamed letting the drool drip from my mouth onto Naruto, I laid forward and screamed in narutos ear as he started to move fast on his own pace. 3/4th of it had to be in me now making me grab on to narutos shoulders as he flipped me over and had me laying down. I dug my nails into his skin clawing at his back and bitting his neck making him draw blood,  
"Naruto I'm going to..." I whispered in his ears as his eyes were closed focused on the sheer while of his hips,  
"Me too!" He managed to get out lifting up my legs and forcing in the whole of his dick letting loose right in my belly and having me cum all over his chest  
"I love you!" He screamed after feeling each pump of his semen swirl around in my stomach he laid me down doggy style and took out his dick watching my ass leak his cum. I reached for another tissue but he had already started to clean up with his tongue, making me cringe again in straight pleasure. When he was done he laid on the bed huffing from exhaustion and kissed my forehead telling me how much he loved me once more, but I never said it back. I reached over and turned off the lights,  
"Sasuke?" He said questioning if I was alright, but I didn't say anything, I just couldn't. He stood up right probably sighing at the fact that I was regretting everything that happened, I lend away from him to avoid any kind of contact pulling the covers over my face.


End file.
